Interruption
by CharlieFlowers
Summary: Light, L, and Misa's fate have been changed. Their fate has been altered all because of the action of a third Kira. An interruption.


(the setting of this story will be the day after Light and L are separated from each other.)

This is my first story, so criticism is welcomed! It's really short, I know, but bear with me here! This is only the first chapter!

* * *

><p>Interruption<p>

"America?" Misa asked, her eyes grew wide with both surprise and displeasure.

"Yes, that is what I said just now." L uttered in a monotone, matter-of-fact voice, due to a mouth filled with a bite of key lime pie.

"But...But Ryuzaki, there is no need!" Light persisted. If he had to take a commute to America, than how would he be able to carry out judgements in Japan? No doubt this would halt his irradiation process of criminals. He already knew he was at risk of getting caught as it is, what with still being under suspicion. To go to America, Light would have to go through the extra trouble of keeping tabs on Japanese criminals over seas.

"There most certainly is," L sat in front of the large computer screen, munching away at the pie, "Light, you may or may not be informed, but as of late, the United States has come out with a problem of their own that I'm afraid involves this very task force."

Light broke his bearing. His eyes grew wide with shock. Complete, utter, and disastrous shock. "So Kira is operating in the Americas too?" He asked rhetorically. He knew the answer was yes. He didn't want to accept it, but he knew it was. He stood there, feeling alone in the room, staring at the Old-English MT 'L' frozen onto the blank monitor screen, his face painted with the expression of initial shock.

L had no idea of the abysmal, writhing state that Light was secretly experiencing right then. His mind raced with a million questions a minute: _A new Kira? How can that even be? And how did I not hear about this until now?_

His fists balled as he stared down the letter, his eyes burning a hole into the screen.

"That is correct," L interrupted Light's secret anger, "So it appears we have to go over there and..." He jammed another piece into his mouth, "...do some investigating."

Although still being in the realm of astonishment, Light readjusted himself. On the outside he was calm again, trying not to appear as flustered and livid as he really was. He kept calm and steady in both manner and breathing. "Well...Misa, it looks like we are packing our bags, huh?"

"We sure are! Where ever you go, I go!" She hugged his arm, and gave him a peck on the cheek affectionately. His response was only a forced friendly smile to her, and Light sent her on her way.

Light now had a new problem, and it was this new Kira. _There is only one Kira,_ he thought, _...One God. I'll catch this imposter. _

* * *

><p>The figure sat down at the wooden desk, placed the black notebook on it's smoothed, finished surface, and opened it gently. Ever so gingerly did they flip the pages; they liked to hear the soft sound of one page hitting the next because it a reminder of how many punishments they had done.<p>

At last: The blank page. The gloved hand slowly inked in the first page of the note. This is the part they savored most because it was the first punishment of the night, the 'ice-breaker'. There would be a paragraph of names to follow, as killings were dolled out in half page each evening.

The source of information for the criminals was a cherry-red laptop placed at the back of the desk. It's screen was lit with hundreds of criminals who, in this Kira's mind, deserved to meet their death. One by one, their names were scribbled onto the notebook page, completing the half for that night. The gloved figure closed the notebook, set their pen down, and smiled at the satisfactory work. A false book cover, decorated with a pattern of drawn daisys, was taken out of the desk compartment and placed on the notebook's front. The Death Note was now in the guise of a regular journal.

"Done for tonight?" A shinigami from the corner of the room asked. His body hidden by the shadows, so only his voice was there.

The figure nodded and placed the notebook in the desk for later use.

* * *

><p>END! I am also open to ideas about the next chapter. So feel free to message me if you have any!<p> 


End file.
